


Complicated

by Annatalia_Malfoy



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annatalia_Malfoy/pseuds/Annatalia_Malfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fugaku would do anything to continue the Uchiha line. Even if that means shoving his son under one roof with the blonde-haired bane of his existence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still trying to improve my writing. So I'll apologize in advance if my grammar makes you cringe. Hope you'll guide me if you have any suggestions, and that your criticisms are reasonable and not just purely antagonistic. 
> 
> WARNING: My grammar is not good enough. So if you're a perfectionist, then this isn't the right page for you to scan.

Sasuke slammed the door to his office, sauntering gracefully towards his desk with unconcealed irritation. He sank into his chair, hands clutching the armrest in fury as he recalled the previous circumstances in the boardroom.

Ever since Itachi decided to come clean and reveal the truth about his sexuality, everything and everyone turned into a frenzy. The press was going crazy, publishing one article after another about everything revolving his brother. His father, who was unpleased, was dead set on changing his big brother's sexual orientation; though his efforts were deemed inconsequential, Sasuke knew that once Itachi had decided, there was no changing it despite the fair amount of coaxing and reasoning.

His older brother was obstinate and iron-willed, a common characteristic in all Uchihas and a trait that their father had thought handy in the business industry. Well, in the end, it came to bite him back in the ass. Also, adding to that fact is his brother's long-time relationship with Kisame Hoshigaki, his childhood best friend, who in Sasuke's opinion greatly resembles a shark and spends too much time on his family heirloom, an antique sword named Samehada.

There were no conspicuous signs of the relationship's cessation in the near future, and there might never be.

So his father might just have to suck it up.

Itachi's preference never did bother Sasuke in the slightest, he preferred to mind his own business in hopes of Itachi minding his own as well, that he did. Excluding of course his sporadic taunts which in Sasuke's conclusion was pathetically his only form of amusement. Those days of venerating his brother like he was some kind of greek god had ceased, long gone into oblivion where hopefully no one would reminisce.

He knew better now, especially after that stunt that Itachi pulled in his junior year.

A knock disrupted his musings, and the source was revealed to be the provenance of all his life's complications.

Uchiha Itachi, in all his unwavering confidence, strode forward, raising a delicate eyebrow directed towards his brother who glowered at him with definite loathing.

"Little brother, is there a valid reason as to why you're trying to liquefy me into a puddle of goo with your glare?" Sasuke bit back a snarl, as the older took pleasure in his irateness.

"Like you didn't plan all of this." The older Uchiha's expression shifted, feigning outrage at the younger's unyielding accusation. "You wound me. What would I gain from tormenting you? As your older brother, I am only concerned for your well-being. And if this is about my announcement, you do know I was merely trying to express myself." Sasuke snorted in an Uchiha way. "You have a sadistic way of showing your love you fucker. I hope you fuck yourself to death."

Itachi's lips curled slyly. "Ah, but I already am." The younger raven's expression twisted in disgust at the implication of his brother's sex life. He did not need the mental images that were conjured from the sole mention of the statement. Itachi almost busted out in laughter at the younger's tortured expression, though instead, he covered the emotion with a slight twitch of his lips.

"So tell me Sasuke, what exactly am I at fault for?" Sasuke gritted his teeth, watching Itachi as he glided across the floor into a soft leather couch, sitting across Sasuke's desk.

Sasuke uncharacteristically threw a folder, hoping to nail Itachi in the face.

In the end, it was a pure failure.

Of course, his brother was too flawless and perfect.

Instead, the older Uchiha caught the folder with ease, running his pale slender hands across the cover. "And the problem is?" The completely calm and collected Uchiha asked, meeting Sasuke's eyes after flipping through the pages with poise."The problem is I have a wife-" The wedding band on his finger glinted dangerously. "-and I do not appreciate these marriage proposals that father had casually shoved in my way in hopes of getting an heir out of me because of your incapability to give him one." He finished, subconsciously fiddling with the platinum band which symbolized his union.

"So? Tell him that you're married." Itachi deadpanned like it was the easiest thing in the world, placing the folder on the coffee table.

Sasuke ground his teeth. "And risk him having a heart attack because the one I had married was the daughter of his arch nemesis? I think not."

"Why not? Just come up to him and say. 'Father, I kinda got drunk in Vegas and had a one-night stand with your formidable foe's daughter. We ended up getting married in the end. So, can you stop the marriage proposals?' See. That was easy."

"Of course it would totally make sense to state that when I am in the middle of processing our divorce," Sasuke grunted, glaring daggers at his amused brother. "So? Stop the divorce. You know the rules, Uchihas don't get divorced." Itachi muttered pointedly as if it was the most obvious thing to do.

Sasuke's jaw twitched, dark eyes gazing at his brother with an intensity that would have caused him to spontaneously combust. But seeing as he was Uchiha Itachi, he was more than immune to those looks.

"She's the Namikaze's daughter." Sasuke gritted out.

"Ahh. But she has the ability to provide you with an heir. And if the Uchihas and the Namikazes can work together through you two, we will no doubt create the greatest company in Japan, if not, the whole world. I'm sure father will be more than pleased." Itachi assessed.

"She's a rambunctious idiot who possessed an unhealthy obsession on ramen. I doubt father would deem her suitable for me."

"Ahh, but you see Sasuke, after my little announcement, I also doubt father would have time to be picky. As long as the poor organism had two X chromosomes, ovaries and a uterus, she's good to go. " Itachi made shooing gestures as if to emphasize his point.

"I hate you," Sasuke muttered darkly.

The sudden urge to strangle his older brother had never been this overwhelming. All he wanted to do now was wrap his pale slender fingers around his brother's warm throat and crush it until he could hear the bones creak in protest as it proceeded to break.

Itachi, undeterred by Sasuke's glare strolled towards the mahogany desk before placing a fresh newspaper.

Sasuke made no move to open the paper, but rather watched his older brother intently, feeling a sense of immense trepidation at the sight of the paper. If Itachi had blackmailed a newspaper company to print against their schedule, then he was sure as hell that whatever's inside the paper was going to destroy him.

"Take your time, little brother. Although, I doubt you have any left." He muttered cryptically before leaving Sasuke's office, smirking smugly as he did so. After Itachi's departure, Sasuke eyed the paper warily. Afraid that it might explode or turn into something that will make Uchiha Sasuke's life a living hell that only Uchiha Itachi can do.

After seconds of hesitation, he grabbed the paper, uncharacteristically starting at the back. His hands gripped the material before flipping through the pages.

The dread forming on Sasuke's chest was weighing him down as he went on, almost telling him to stop skimming through the flimsy medium before his life gets thoroughly fucked up. But as the infamous saying goes, curiosity killed the cat. And Sasuke was way too curious for his own good.

As soon as he spotted the bright bold marks that were plastered on the page indicating a new headline, Sasuke's emotions shifted.

'Uchiha Heir and Namikaze Heiress, a Romeo and Juliet Love Affair'

He felt a dark eyebrow twitch both in fury and annoyance. How dare they compare him to that ludicrous character in literature? He sure as hell was not and will not be stupid enough to die for a girl whose bodily sodium levels could shame the Dead Sea.

Sasuke inhaled and exhaled cautiously, exercising extreme measures to keep a tight grip on his control. He was an Uchiha, and Uchiha's are always in control.

But when he heard a pompous laugh that suspiciously sounded like a soon-to-be-dead older brother, his control shattered immediately.

He was now far from feeling murderous.

He was craving gay Uchiha flesh.

"Fuck you Itachi! I wish you choke on Kisame's balls and die!"


End file.
